Aura Aurora!
by Drag0n-Mistr3ss
Summary: Lucario, after being sealed away in his master's staff for centuries, is released and given a bizarre request: to train another in the ways of Aura to help protect Cameron. But never in his wildest dreams did he expect it to be a teenage girl!


**POKÉMON fanfiction~**

**Disclaimer~ **I DO NOT OWN _POK__É__MON_! © Copyright Satoshi Tajiri/Nintendo/Game Freak/4Kids Entertainment etc. ... *Cries* :'( T's not fair, I tellz y'all!

**STORY:** Aura Aurora!

**GENRE:** Adventure/Friendship/Fantasy/Spiritual.

**RATING:** K+ (10+) - Subject to change in later chapters. Please take note. ;)

**CHARACTERS:** Lucario, Sir Aaron, Lady Ilene, Jen (elderly lady/servant), most characters featured in the movie (except Ash and co. and Kidd Summers) Mew and OCs.

_*OC = Original Character. A person's own created character for a story._

_Slight AU with plot to the 8th movie: Lucario And The Mystery Of Mew. _After sacrificing his life and imprisoning Lucario inside the mystic staff, Sir Aaron knows that his trusted partner shall awaken many years later and continue his duty of protecting the kingdom by teaching the ways of Aura to another in order to assist him... but when this occurs, and Lucario finally meets this so-called potential pupil of his... In his wildest dreams he'd never expected it to be a sixteen year old girl! _Contains OCs, as mentioned._

**(A/N):**

- YAYz! First official Poké-fic! :D Can't believe it!

- This was actually a very spontaneous fic. ^^; After reading _**RandomRooster'**__**s**_ brilliant fic: **Aura Of Two**, it somewhat sparked the idea of this. And it blossomed fairly quickly and I became extremely excited about writing it. :D Darn, I love Lucario!

- Alrighty, on a more relative note, as noted in the summary, this is a slight AU (Alternative Universe), but mostly on the terms regarding my OCs. In this story, teenagers can only receive their trainers' license when they complete their schooling, so we're looking at round about the age of eighteen. It's just beneficial to the plot. ;)

- Originally, Tara, the main OC, starts her Pokémon journey at age sixteen. This is just because I feel ten is waaaay too young for someone to go around the world battling monsters and learning to cope with the reality of life. Seriously, is the majority of children that age able to look after themselves like Ash and co.? No offense whatsoever, really, but to me it seems a little extreme. :( So therefore, Tara started out at sixteen, and is the same age in this fic, but has to wait another two years before becoming an official trainer. :)

- Other than that, she's basically the same as her original self. And why I've chosen to first write her in an AU is beyond me. :S But I seriously hope it'll go alright. ^^

- As for the original plot to the movie, it remains the same but there are slight changes. 'Cause what's the point in rewriting it the same way? Please keep that in mind if I write some info wrong. ;) I'm attempting to make it more my own rather than a direct copy of the movie. However, there will be similar happenings here and there but with my own added twist. Plus extensions to the storyline.

- Also, please take note that this plot isn't fully thought out. I have most planned like the next few chapters and the end, but there are some loop holes in the middle that need to be filled in, so as of this instant, I do not know exactly how long this fic will be, but definitely longer than ten chapters anyway.

- Mentioned above, this is at the moment, a (K+) rated fic. So therefore, there isn't much to worry about. ^^ No profane language, not a lotta blood, no rape/sexual themes and there of, no Yaoi/slash (guyxguy partnerships) or Yuri/femmeslash (girlxgirl partnerships) etc. The same goes for human/Pokémon relationships; none of that, only friendship. If I've forgotten anything, I'll be sure to add it in the next chappie. ;)

- There will however be confrontation/fighting, but not much worse than what we already see in the Anime, so no worries. ;) Just think of the movie and you will have figured out all the warnings. ^^ The rest I'd risk spoiling the plot if I mentioned anything. Sowy. ^^; I've also said that the rating is subject to change. This all depends on whether there'll be any occurrences that would require a warning, but so far there are none I can think of. But I'll be sure to add them in if something comes up. :D

- Lastly, I follow the English Anime dubbed movie information, so that means spelling of names and such are all according to that. For example, I use _'Ash' _and not _'Satoshi' _(he's not in here by the way, like I mentioned above) ;P. So yeah, hope that's alright.

And that about wraps up these **Author's Notes**. :D So sorry for the lengthy-ness, by the way, but it's just to get them outta the way and leave fewer for other chapters.

Before we forget though, the song I've chosen to represent this story is:

_**The Gift Of A Friend **_- _Demi Lovato_.

It's actually a very cute song and totally fits the relationship between Tara and Lucario. Hope you think so too. It can be found on _Youtube_.

**KEY:**

"Blah blah" = Human characters talking.

_Blah blah_ = Human characters or Pokémon thinking/dreaming/flash back or similar.

_"Blah blah"_ = Lucario/Pokémon communicating with humans telepathically.

_**"Blah blah"**_ = Pokémon talking.

And now, onto the story! :D Hope you all enjoy.

**Aura Aurora!**

**... Prologue …**

**… Part One ...**

_"Master!"_

Fear. Confusion. Distress... Betrayal.

All at the mere peak of what the canid Pokémon was feeling at that very moment, on his mountain of emotions. He was spared but a fleeting moment to observe his once proud and courageous mentor speedily racing away as the bright glow of the staff's mystical orb began to dematerialize his form, absorbing the creature within its crystal structure.

This was all wrong! What was happening? In the very midst of the most intense battle the kingdom had ever faced, Sir Aaron, legendary Aura Knight, fleeing for his life and forcing his partner into his sacred scepter.

_"Sir Aaron!"_ Lucario called out in panic... but it was all in vein; the immense blue light completely engulfed him in a single wave, trapping him deep inside the cobalt sphere.

From within its crystallized contents, the world beyond was obscured and misshapen; everything glassy and jewel-like. Only by sheer luck did he manage to capture a brief glimpse of his master... disappearing into the mountains as the earth beneath them trembled with the oncoming war.

Armies of battle-bound beasts, ranging into their thousands, hastily marched towards the opposing foe, prepared and determined to conquer one another. Pokémon dressed in armour, masks, neck and arm bands. One side, in crimson red, the other in forest green. Each side bearing the flames of strife in their eyes. This battle was bound to have a disastrous ending, and the possible defeat of Cameron Palace.

Having heard his superior's words, how Sir Aaron had abandoned the queen, the kingdom and Lucario himself, had been the greatest upset for the creature. But time to decipher his morals was what Lucario no longer possessed. He was sealed with no means of release. All he could ponder of as his master left, his gleaming aura of sky blue gradually fading from Lucario's vision, were the simple words,_ "Why, Master?" _before the world around him vanished completely. _"Why?"_

_**Centuries later...**_

Lady Ilene made her way out onto the balcony over looking the outside kingdom, her tiny Mime Jr. mimicking her every action as she gazed out into the midnight blue sky above. The evening splendor of bright, colourful arrays of yellows, greens, reds and purples filled the night in floral-like displays. The fireworks exploded almost simultaneously, omitting massive, loud eruptions above their heads.

This was her favorite time of the year; a time when the kingdom celebrated with a huge festival in honour of the legendary Guardian of Aura, and how Cameron was spared from sheer destruction all those years ago. It was all thanks to the brave Aura Knight, Sir Aaron, who single handedly used his unique abilities to protect the land and bring a halt to the fighting, the Tree of Beginning being his final resting place. The new queen stared out into the distance at said area. The massive rock formation in the shape of a gigantic tree stood peacefully, shrouded slightly by the silvery mist around it.

The memories of her dear mother came flooding back to her; to a time when she was but a adolescent girl of five or six, and tales her mother would tell her about the wondrous Aura Knights and their surreal abilities, right in that spot she now stood, where the whole area was open to her emerald eyes. The stories were described so vividly, she could practically see the events occurring right beneath her...

"M'lady?" a sudden voice interrupted the blonde beauty's musing. She turned to face a warm smile upon the aged face of her most trusted house... make that, _castle_ keeper.

The queen returned the gesture before redirecting her gaze back to its original location. Never had she, nor any other member of the castle, personally walked its deep crevasses of wonder. Its very sight held many a mystery to her and her ancestors.

"Another festival for the books. Perfectly arranged, well timed," Jen announced out of the blue, and for the first time since coming out to the queen, she then discovered a familiar item in her grasp, which then replaced her previous tone with mild sorrow. "... And unhindered."

Ilene, with staff in hand, glanced into its crystal depths. To imagine it belonging to the very same Sir Aaron they pay tribute to yearly. How he himself wielded it all those years ago, the very scepter that assisted in the saving of the kingdom... But that was not the reason for her saddened pondering; within it's shimmering, glass vector thrived the Aura Knight's right hand pupil. A bipedal, canine creature that shared his very skills in the use of Aura.

Lucario.

Unbeknownst to anyone when he'd be freed from his spherical prison, the queen could do nothing but hope and pray. It had already been centuries. She may no longer even _exist_ when he finally did emerge. And as she gingerly stroked the head of the jewel, she couldn't help but wonder how the Pokémon would accept the information when relayed to him, about how he'd been trapped for so long, and about his new 'job'.

"Indeed," she faintly replied. Her concern seemed to radiate and fill the space framed with colourful crystals, similar in appearance to the one she held. It appeared as though it would never occur, but they had to keep faith, and hope that Sir Aaron's plan would fall through.

Delicately placing the staff beside her against the balcony wall, the queen slowly redirected her position to face the bright contents of the inner castle. From the gentle, melodiousness symphony playing from the ballroom, Ilene figured there were still couples dancing below, and thus the festival continued.

The elder woman gave her a weak smile. "Perhaps it's best to come back inside and speak with the remaining guests," at which the fair haired beauty nodded in agreement.

"Yes," and with that, they both headed for the inside. "Come, dear Harlequin," she then called back to her mini, pink clown creature when she noticed he was no longer at her side... but gasped unexpectedly at the sight over her shoulder; said Pokémon frantically grasping onto the staff... which had began to unexpectedly rattle excessively, and increase in pressure with every passing moment!

_**"Mime, MIME!"**_ The tiny creature yelled out in fear, gripping the wooden hilt with every ounce of strength he could muster, desperately attempting to get the item under control. All the woman could do was observe; involuntarily frozen in place and helpless before the remarkable occurrence right in front of them.

"Harlequin!" Ilene gasped, longing to rush to her companion's aid. Vibrations from the staff surged through the cement floor beneath her, and a luminescent blue light began to form, lighting up the sphere with a brilliant hue, comparable to that of a Christmas decoration, but even brighter, surpassing that of even all the flashing fireworks combined. It expanded greatly, lighting up the entire balcony and there of, almost blinding the trio.

"W-what's happening?" Jen shrieked, partly in front of the blonde, protecting her from this bizarre, unexplained situation.

A final, violent thrust and the scepter suddenly forced its way out of the little Pokémon's dainty hands with such force it sent him tumbling back until he came into contact with the wall at an alarming speed. Both woman gasped loudly as the Mine Jr. was brutally flung into the hard barricade, crying out for a fleeting moment before cringing from the impact. Their attention, however, swiftly returned to the staff as it then began to slowly tilt and plummet whilst still rattling noisily against the floor. Completely engulfed by blue light, the sphere was barely noticeable now, and as the three tried to focus upon it, they all seemed to hold their breath as the scepter suddenly fell solidly against the hard balcony floor. On impact, a single beam of light unexpectedly shot out from within the crystal like a shooting star from the heavens, heading for the ceiling in a split second before ricocheting off it and back towards the floor.

The brilliance collided with the solid base, causing the onlookers to gasp yet again. However, the expected disaster of a catastrophic explosion, thus resulting in a possible accident, never occurred.

Instead, the beam appeared to gradually morph and take on a peculiar shape: a pair of pointed ears emerged on top of a rounded head with an unusual, small pointed snout, as the brightness began to dim and dematerialize into the tension filled atmosphere. All three viewers remained frozen as the being's full structure formed directly in front of their eyes; tri-coloured fur stood out against the gray flooring of the castle. Three toed paws were easily distinguished, along with a bright blue tail, categorizing this mystical being of the canid family.

Whilst fearful silence lingered from the queen, keeper and Mime Jr., the kneeling beast suddenly lifted its head, staring directly ahead at the trio, before a pair of bizarre looking, dreadlock-like appendages unexpectedly rose up horizontally from the side of its head. Lady Ilene, with mouth still agape, then detected subtle rattling coming from the Pokémon while staring at those odd attachments that were now vibrating at an incredible speed, and guessed it was coming from them. It seemed to also let off a faint and frequent growl in its throat, but what was most unexplained were its eyes, that were currently shut tightly.

However, that conundrum was less worrisome than considering what it was actually planning to do.

The Pokémon, at first appearing rather disorientated, then seemed to lock onto their positions, staring at them with apparent _recognition_, with the way it suddenly sat up straight with ears fully forward and alert. What could be determined as a faint gasp then escaped it's gaping maw. Unbeknownst as to what would occur then and there, the fair queen and co. could only stand and stare.

Still perceiving to be blinded by the earth that had been kicked up into its flaring eyes, the canine, with great ease, made out the elegant, silvery figure of his majesty in its unique vision. Her essence was unmistakable. As for the other... No! It mattered not. It had to speak to the queen!

Letting out a second gasp, the creature swiftly stood up. _"L-Lady Rin!"_

Queen and keeper simultaneously caught their breath. This creature was able to speak! Able to communicate with them... but in their _minds_?

Yes, its voice appeared in their heads, slightly echoing but crystal clear and masculine. And without lip movement...

_Telepathy_, they concluded.

They were brought back to reality, however, soon after they witnessed him beginning to survey his surroundings. _"How did I...? Where is Sir Aaron?" _he began to ask, peering around the balcony with eyes still firmly closed... before a third gasp sounded in the queen's mind, _"The battle!" _He darted over towards the wall and in a single, effortless bound, leapt onto the smooth surface with incredible balance, frantically scanning the view beyond as if to search for something.

It was during that short interval that the queen fully grasped the sudden occurrence; even though they had all been aware of it, they hadn't the slightest clue of when and how it would come to happen, and it had come as a definite shock. As well as now coming to terms that Lucario possessed no knowledge of the times that flew by while being sealed inside of the staff, judging by his previous queries.

This would be a difficult task of relaying the hard information.

Glowing gray silhouettes of vast structures, almost gel looking, indicated the dense forest scape, with the added few smaller silvery shapes on the move -Pokémon- appeared in the canine's vision. Hardly enough to prove to be an army, he gathered. No, those were mere wild Pokémon. Plus taking into account that if the war was taking place, he would've picked up on its activity: the two sides had been closing in last he'd recalled. There was evidence to be found all over: their mass of numbers causing the earth to tremble, the dust kicked up, the loud cries... and yet nothing of the sort could be detected. The entire perimeter was calm, serene and undisturbed.

But how? It made no sense. _"Where is..." Everyone? _he finished in his own mind, utterly confused by this discovery.

The blonde queen then stepped forward. "Lucario."

That voice... Why did it sound oddly different all of a sudden? Said being altered direction on the spot, twisting round to face the woman he'd known for a long time... or so he thought. _"Lady Rin?" _he inquired mutely, but with an air of concern, before slowly dismounting the wall and faced her fully, still scanning her silver body. _"Highness?"_

Each assumption made the queen mentally sigh with sorrow. How could she break this news to him and how would he take it? "I'm afraid I'm..." she began mildly, watching his face closely and then looking down before carrying on, "I am not Lady Rin."

Another gasp of bafflement from the creature met the ears of the bystanders, and they then witnessed something new: as if to confirm her words, the hovering appendages on his head instantly fell back into place, and his eyelids began to open, struggling against their own weight. The dust had apparently cleared out, but still took some time to come into focus... but even in blurred vision, Lucario immediately recognized the differences on this 'impostor'.

Bright red eyes now stared in bewilderment at a trio of strangers in front of them. A gaping mouth assured them all that he believed the green-eyed woman's declaration, and didn't seem all too content with this discovery. What were these folk doing in the palace... and what was one doing wearing one of his majesty's dresses? This was all too bizarre! And not to mention there was some sort of ball being held in the hall below, he then noticed to the right, judging by the soft music and dancing couples.

No! This was all wrong! So terribly wrong!

"Listen, Lucario," she attempted in the gentlest tone, approaching him a second time. But listening was at the very bottom on Lucario's to-do list! Instead, he chose to flee, to escape from this madness and gather his thoughts... and try to locate at least one person whom he was familiarized with. And with that, he made a sudden dash towards the wall again, but this time, leapt clear over it. "Lucario!" Ilene yelled, rushing over to the wall in a panic, but to much relief, both she and the elderly keeper both spotted the creature landing gracefully and soundlessly on the clear concrete pathway, before instantly racing off towards the gardens in the darkness.

Ilene placed a hand to her chest and exhaled in relief for his well-being... well, most of it.

"Dear, oh dear," Jen voiced her concern, copying the queen's former actions. "Poor thing took that badly."

"It was to be expected nonetheless, I fear."

The other woman nodded sorrowfully as she remained fixated on the direction the Pokémon had bounded off in. It was, in fact, completely understandable, for his part: how many people –or Pokémon, in this case– could be informed of having been asleep, trapped inside of a staff, for almost a thousand years to be awakened abruptly and set free, and take it in stride?

No, they had all been aware of such a reaction and were relaying possible solutions in their minds on how to address this once they met up with him a second time... _if _they were to. They simply _had_ to get him to remain in the kingdom! Otherwise Sir Aaron's plan would never come to life.

"Where do you suppose he's headed to?"

Emerald eyes narrowed slightly. "I can think of a possible place."

As if to be driven by some invisible and unexplained instinct, Lucario speedily rushed along the path which met up with a staircase. Sudden bursts of flashing, splendid colours then caught his eyes, causing him to glance upwards into the dark night sky while still in motion.

_Fireworks?_, he said internally, drawing to a complete stop to watch the display high above his head. The magnificent arrays were as fascinating as they were baffling to the jackal creature. _But_ _why are we celebrating? The kingdom's suppose to be under attack!_ At this point, bafflement was an understatement, to say the least. When the instinct returned, it paved a pathway for him, down another pathway leading to a familiar room... A _very_ familiar room, and a superb place to start. _I need_ _answers_, and with a second spared, he jogged off down the shaded path.

Even the surrounding gardens had been altered, he took note of as he passed by: where a neat little fish pond framed with reeds and lilly pads once was, had now been transformed into a massive pool with flower beds and pointed trees decorating the sides with a gazebo built in the dead center of the water. How things had changed in such a small amount of time was beyond his understanding.

Easing his pace down, he soon paused at his chosen destination: directly outside of his master's quarters. Concluding that since everything else had changed, there just maybe something within the contents beyond these doors that may just give some indication as to what has occurred at Cameron.

Delicately placing a paw against the smooth redwood doors, a memory sprung to mind; a time back when he first became his master's apprentice. And he couldn't help but sense the sorrow that accompanied it...

_**-Flash Back-**_

_Sir Aaron and himself peacefully strolled down the dusty path in single file. He had just become his mentor's assistant, and respectfully followed him to their quarters at the foot of the castle, admiring -or 'studying' in his words- the scenery within the surrounding area for future reference. But soon enough, his mentor redirected his attention back to him._

"_Lucario," he began proudly, "from now on, this castle is going to be your new home, and the place where you will train." The canine nodded to this, pleasure and acceptance sweeping over him. "I'll teach you everything I've learned so you too may learn to become a user of Aura."_

"Thank you, master."

"_Yes," Aaron said, placing a fist upon his chest enthusiastically as he drew to a stop, "the aura is inside of us all."_

_A content second nod and _"Yes." _answered that._

_Eyes of blue held an honoured and blissful representation as he returned the motion. Life as Sir Aaron's assistant would most certainly be a wonderful experience. He could never have wished for better, gazing upon the calm and gentle expression held on the man's features. "And someday, you'll learn to trust it."_

_He had trained under the dark haired male's wing before, but never as his assistant. And as he observed him effortlessly pry open the gold handled doors, Lucario relished in the thought that he'd be aiding and working aside his hero; and the many experiences they'd be sharing together for an eternity..._

_**-End Flash Back-**_

Staring up at the exact doors he and his master had opened so many a time before, the creature hoped with every ounce of spiritual energy he could muster that inside, the room he'd once known hadn't been rearranged. Any clue whatsoever to aid him in his confusion.

Mimicking his old memory, Lucario grasped those well crafted handles with both paws, and easily enough, they creaked open with minimum force as he advanced inwards.

Unexpected coolness was the first thing to greet him upon his entry: normally these rooms were kept warmed with the fireplace in the corner due to being at the base of the castle. His hopes were slowly beginning to shatter as the second difference he distinguished was the new flooring: marble tiles had now been replaced with varnished floorboards, completely vanquishing that 'homey' scent he had grown accustomed to.

To confirm his diminishing hopes, however, he pressed on inwards, down a familiar passageway headed towards a room that would determine the fate of these dreams of his once and for all. Fortunately for him, his aura vision meant no real means of light were required in the narrow corridor of darkness. Yet another unnerving discovery: no candle sticks in view. They were _always_ lit during the evening, and the silence wasn't any less disturbing. The sound of his own paws against the cold wood could be heard easily. Utter stillness in the area. A pin drop would sound more like a vase shattering, he thought... then again with his senses, it would be louder to him than a human anyway.

His journey's end lay just ahead, around the next corner. He hastily sped up, but not without taking an anxious breath by force of habit beforehand. Without looking back, he made the turn, coming to a full stop...

... And as predicted, had his hopes crushed: his bright eyes fell upon a sad sight of what use to be Sir Aaron's bedroom. Only it was now occupying an arrangement of glass cabinets where his bed and bits of furniture once were.

His discomfort however unintentionally probed him to explore this room, as if to further establish it was no illusion of some sort. With wide eyes and a feeling of disheartenment -adding a minute amount of curiosity-, he advanced towards the show cases as the moonlight from the side windows settled upon their contents, revealing bizarre trinkets, antiques, cutlery, crockery and ornaments of all shapes and sizes he'd never set eyes upon before. He studied them somewhat, but not too particularly, for a short while. All were methodically set out: floral patterned dishes, bowls, tea sets with matching silverware were all on one side, and brass figures, jewelery, porcelain dolls and antique charms each had their own cases on the opposite side.

Fascinating in general, yes, but right now, the Pokémon was too perplexed to appreciate their value or history, and by the time he had stopped in front of the last cabinet, his breath hitched. Was this the end of the line? Where was he to go from here on? The one place he use to feel comfort in was now an altogether modified space for displaying purposes! This world wasn't his! None of it made sense and nobody he knew was there. What was he to-

The sudden creaking of the other door leading into the castle's inner corridor system alerted him instantly, snapping him out of his troubled musing and straight into a defensive stance; hind legs apart and forearms raised in attack mode as he awaited the oncoming threat, mentally scolding himself for being caught so blindly off-guard at such a time of brief weakness.

Also a tad gratified for the blackness of night, as it would work to his favour if the intruders were humans or Pokémon without nocturnal vision; but even without the helpful advantage, Lucario had never been one to surrender or retreat from combat willingly, and stood his ground with confidence radiating. He allowed a faint growl to slip his lips as he detected soft footsteps, which proved to belong to humans after all.

In fact, they belonged to the only humans he'd been acquainted with since discovering this altered world. They were still shrouded in darkness, but Lucario made out their feminine structures with ease as they ambled into the same room.

He sighed, while lowering his defense as they wordlessly came to a stop at the opposite side of the room, facing him. _"You,"_ he muttered, though it met their ears easily enough. He was also having an inward debate on whether or not he should raise his fists to them again. He disliked them for now, but even _his_ principals dictate against harm to females. That decided, he merely avoided their eyes and altered his position as the elder of the two woman then flicked on the lighting, instantly bringing the entire area into view.

Ilene took his remark to heart; where anger and frustration were expected, disappointment was better subjected to his tone. He was mostly likely expecting -or rather hoping- for someone else, someone he knows, she thought dolefully. _But we have to make him trust us! Let him know that_ _he's safe here, even though things have changed._ With that in mind, she gazed upon him with gentle eyes and spoke, "Lucario..."

"_If you are not the queen, then _who_ are you?"_

Apparently her earlier assumption _was_ in fact correct.

Taken aback by the hasty and exasperated query, as well as now facing on his pair of blood red orbs that had fixated themselves upon her, the blonde momentarily fumbled for words.

"I... I am a descendant of Lady Rin, the queen," she explained softly, never taking her eyes off of the canid, whose mouth seemed to gape slightly at her answer. She then took his attention and silence as a positive gesture, and therefore used it to gain ground, slowly approaching him as she continued. "She was one of my many ancestors, you see? I am known as Lady Ilene, and have lived in Cameron palace my whole life."

"_Ancestors?"_

"I'm afraid so." Judging by his expression, it would appear that he believed her -if only slightly-, and thus it caused even more sorrow to wash over them. He backed away as she attempted to embrace him, and had to return to her neutral position in front of him instead. "You've been asleep for many years now, Lucario."

Convincing him of this seemed to be becoming simpler. _"But how? Is that really..."_ he questioned, now struggling for words himself.

"Please, do believe us," the keeper spoke up, taking up her usual place beside her majesty with the little pink clown upon her shoulder.

Lucario backed up even further at that until he came into contact with the glass cabinet behind him. _"But... but I walked in this same room only a few _days_ ago." _

"It may seem that way," the queen continued, glancing downwards, "but the reality is it's been centuries since you've set foot in this palace." Noting the apparent shrinking of his pupils as a clear sign of shocked disbelieve, Ilene could do nothing except try her best to convince him of this information. "Please, Lucario, we speak the truth."

He turned, wide eyed and breathing rapidly as he scanned the collection of antiques in the case he had earlier stumbled into. All he saw were ornaments displayed; meaningless knickknacks to him that held no indication of the time he'd lost.

"_This... this just cannot be..."_ he said, barring teeth with great heartache.

Facing each other in sympathy, the two woman shared a subtle agreement that now was the time to inform him of the events that they had been told so long ago. As if by a telepathic cue, the elder of two then step forward.

"Come with us up to the ballroom," she encouraged, "and we shall explain everything to you."

He didn't know why he turned to face them with such bafflement, but that's just what happened. The amount of information to digest was becoming rather overwhelming, but if trusting these people with the news they held meant finding out the truth behind this massive conundrum, he would have to take that chance.

**(A/N):**

–- And I'm going to cut it there for now 'cause it has gotten fairly long-ish for a prologue. What I shall do is split this into two parts. The second is in the works and hopefully won't take too long to write. After that, the story shall _officially_ start with chapter one and so forth.

–- I'd also like to send a huge shout-out to _**Boogaleaf**_! She has become my official beta-reader and has done a splendid job of proof-reading/editing/correcting mistakes etc. on this chappie! Thank you so very much, dear! (Hugs) Without your help, this would never have been readable, or even uploaded for that matter. ;)

–- Any other notes shall be posted next time. Many thanks for reading, dearies, and hope you've enjoyed this so far. Reviews are always welcome and most appreciated. Until next time.

~Sandra (Drag0n Mistr3ss*)


End file.
